Pernyataan
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Pertemuan tidak sengaja ditempat tak biasa merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya membuat Ichigo mengambil sebuah langkah yang sama sekali bukan karakternya. Karenanya ia meneguhkan hatinya, "Senpai… boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" seru Ichigo pada Rukia –sang senpai-. Special for: Novia Malani. Fic kedua di fandom Bleach.


Summary:

Pertemuan tidak sengaja ditempat tak biasa merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya membuat Ichigo mengambil sebuah langkah yang sama sekali bukan karakternya. Karenanya ia meneguhkan hatinya, "Senpai… boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" seru Ichigo pada Rukia –sang senpai-. Special for: Novia Malani. Fic kedua di fandom Bleach.

Disclaimer:  
Tite Kubo

Chara:  
Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rate:  
T

Author:  
Dyn Whitleford

.

Warning(s):  
Typo, dan timeline yang berganti-ganti antara masa sekarang dengan flashback (lupa istilahnya apa-,-)

.

Keterangan (?):  
_Italic: Masa lampau (flashback)_  
Normal: Waktu sekarang

.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, bila warning di atas menggangu anda silakan tinggalkan halaman ini. Dan bagi yang tetap tertarik membaca, saya tunggu reviewnya ^,^

.

Beauty in the Bis Present:  
Pernyataan

.

Special for:  
Nofia Malani

.

* * *

.Pernyataan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis dengan rambut tercat pirang dan iris mata Hazel berjalan masuk ke kereta malam. Pemuda yang mengenakan sweter hijau tua itu menatap keadaan kereta listrik yang sepi penumpang, wajar jika mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 11.00pm.

Ichigo –nama pemuda itu- hanya ingin berlibur dari aktivitas hariannya yang padat dan memilih menaiki kereta malam tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas hanya untuk merilekskan tubuh. Yah… cara yang aneh untuk berlibur. Tapi toh, keluarganya tak pernah aada yang protes dengan kebiasaan ini.

Merasa tak ada hal menarik untuk dipandang, Ichigo melirik monitor kecil yang terpasang pada dinding atas pintu gerbong. Monitor yang memang merupakan fasilitas kereta listrik tersebut kini tengah menayangkan sebuah program musik tengah malam.

Ia sempat ingin berteriak girang saat presenter menyebutkan nama artis kegemarannya masuk sebagai pendatang baru terfavorit namun demi menjaga image ia hanya terdiam, sok cool. Alunan musik dari MV yang diputar sang presenter membuat Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan matanya tak lepas menatap Rukia Kuchiki, artis pendatang baru favoritnya. Hal ini mau tak mau membuatnya mengingat kenangan tentang gadis itu.

* * *

_Gadis itu berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bersemi dengan indahnya. Alunan melodi lembut terdengar merdu dari pita suara gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut tercat pirang terang menemukan dirinya terpana akan alunan suara gadis yang menyanyi dibalik pohon Sakura yang sedari tadi sandarinya._

_Ia sudah di sana sejak lima belas menit lalu –sebelum gadis bersuara indah itu datang-, dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura sambil menikmati indahnya nuansa alam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendengar lagu indah terlantun dan sejak lima menit gadis itu menyanyi, Ichigo sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi._

_Angin musim sepi bertiup lembut menerbangkan helaian kelopak bunga Sakura, dedauan bergerak-gerak seiring irama angin, kicauan burung yang merdu sesekali terdengar dan ditambah nyanyian gadis itu , membuat taman tempat Ichigo berada berasa di Orcesta alam yang menenangkan._

_Sret_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah topi putih terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh dipangkuan Ichigo, sesaat kemudian nyanyian itu berhenti dan membuat Ichigo sadar, mungkin topi ini milik gadis itu._

_Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya mengenggam erat topi putih tadi. Pelan ia berjalan kearah belakang pohon Sakura yang sebelumnya disandarinya._

"_Ini milikmu?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tampak sibuk berjongkok didekat semak._

_Gadis itu dengan segera bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh pada sang pemanggil. Semilir angin kembali hadir diantara mereka, membuat helaian rambut raven milik gadis itu bergerak-gerak seirama angin. Senyum manis gadis itu terkembang saat matanya menatap benda miliknya berada pada pemuda di depannya, dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo._

"_Terima Kasih," serunya sambil mengambil topi miliknya. "Ah, bukankah kau kapten basket TSHS (Tokyo Senior High School) ?" _

"_Eh? I-Iya, aku kapten basket TSHS, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jelas saja Ichigo terkejut kalau dirinya dikenal oleh orang asing yang tak pernah ditemuinya ini ehemyangjugabarusaja ditaksirnyaehem._

"_Tentu saja aku tahu, akukan kakak kelasmu."_

"_Kakak kelas?" Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya tanda sedang berpikir, seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu kakak kelas yang manis begini atau mungkin hanya dianya yang tidak peduli sekitar ya…_

"_Iya, aku kakak kelasmu, Ichigo-kun."_

* * *

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa merasa geli sendiri karena tak terpikir untuk menanyakan nama senpainya itu. Karena program musiknya telah berakhir dan diganti dengan berita tangah malam, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan digerbong hampir kosong ini.

Ichigo berjalan kearah gerbong belakang, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali duduk di sana. Ia berjalan santai sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya di i-pod.

Pemuda pirang itu menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat siluet seseorang tengah terduduk di gerbong belakang. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli sambil tetap berjalan kearah sana.

Tersisa lima langkah, jarak yang membatasi Ichigo dan gadis tersebut. Dan saat sampai pada tiga langkah terakhir Ichigo mendapati dirinya membeku kaku.

Rambut raven panjang bergelombang yang halus, bentuk tubuh mungil dengan kulit putih bersih, iris mata violet yang memukau. Gadis ini adalah Rukia Kuchiki penyanyi pendatang baru yang sejak dulu selalu disukainya. Jantung pemuda itu berdebar kencang. Tapi tetap saja dia heran kenapa artis bisa berada kereta malam seorang diri.

"Ah… Ichigo kan?"

* * *

_Gadis itu benar-benar kakak kelas Ichigo. Ichigo sampai mendapati dirinya termenung di depan rak buku perpustaakaan sekolah –yang tak pernah didatanginya kecuali ada tugas essay yang memaksanya untuk menggunakan banyak refrensi- saat sepasang mata hazel miliknya menangkap kehadiran gadis berambut raven. Gadis itu baru saja keluar perpustakaan._

_Inoe, teman sebangku Ichigo -yang mendapat tugas essay satu kelompok dengan Ichigo- memandang Ichigo dengan heran. Yeah… pasalnya sejak sepuluh menit berlalu Ichigo hanya memandang pintu keluar pintu perpustakaan tanpa berkedip, bayangkan! TANPA BERKEDIP! Apa matanya tidak sakit? _

"_Ichigo," panggil Inoe sambil menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya._

"_Ichi-,"_

"_Siapa nama gadis tadi?"_

"_-go, eh?"_

_Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu yang tak berdosa dan menatap Inoe, "Kakak kelas kita yang berambut raven," serunya semangat._

"_Apaan sih, sudahlah mengabaikan gadis secantik aku, malah menanyai nama kakak kel-,"_

"_Namanya siapa, Inoe?"_

_Inoe mengeram kesal, ia memijit pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal sudah diacuhkan, dialogmu dipotong lagi. "Maksudmu yang tubuhnya mungil dan berkulit putih juga jago nyanyi?" tanya Inoe memastikan, soalnya dia ada lihat yang mirip sih._

"_Iya."_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, setingkat diatas kita dan terkenal memiliki suara merdu dan sering ikut lomba menyanyi. Hm… kalau tidak salah kelas A."_

"_Kelas A, ya…" pemuda itu akan beranjak dari perpustakaan –yang menurutnya membosankan- jika saja tidak ada yang tiba-tiba menjewer telinganya._

"_Aku tidak perduli kau ada urusan apa sekarang, yang pasti kau harus menyelesaikan essay ini bersamaku!" seru gadis itu galak._

_Ichigo hanya termanggu sambil mengangguk kaku, yah… siapa sangka tangan kurus begitu tenaganya kuat sekali._

* * *

"Rukia Senpai," sapa Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, ia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Pemuda didepannya ini sungguh tak berubah. Ia tetap berambut pirang, tetap tinggi, bertubuh atletis, tetap memiliki sorot mata tajam tapi sekaligus lembut dan tetap… uhuktampanuhuk ah... batuk itu memang menyiksa ya…

"Hum… Senpai, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Ichigo memberanikan dirinya, yeah… prinsipnya sekarang adalah manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada masalahnya belum tentu Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan seperti ini lagi padanya.

"Tentu…"punya teman bicara selama perjalanan adalah hal yang dari tadi Rukia harapkan, dan berhubung sekarang Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan Ichigo sebagai teman perjalanan, tentu saja tidak akan Rukia tolak.

* * *

_Perpisahan, ya saat ini adalah perpisahaan kakak tingkat. Sungguh Ichigo ingin mengutuk sang waktu karena berlalu begitu cepat. Kenapa waktu terlewat begitu saja padahal ia belum juga akrab dengan Rukia. Yah… wajah saja sih, mengingat gadis Jenius itu super sibuk mengikuti lomba –entah apa-, mengurusi Organisasi –nyatanya gadis idaman Ichigo ini sekretaris utama Osis- dan juga persiapannya mengikuti ujian akhir kelulusan. Ichigo sendiri juga sibuk dengan basketnya -Hei! Diakan kapten, ingat?-._

_Ichigo menghela napas merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar auditorium meninggalkan acara perpisahan kakak tingkat yang baru setengah jam dimulai tanpa menyadari saat ini Rukia telah berdiri di podium menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis beriris violet itu menarik napas panjang sebelum ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pendengar, siap untuk memberi kesan dan pesan dari perwakilan kelas tiga._

* * *

"Kenapa Senpai ada disini?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku sedang ingin berlibur."

Jawaban gadis manis itu mau tidak mau membuat satu alis Ichigo terangkat, "Dengan naik kereta malam seorang diri?"

Rukia tertawa renyah dan mengangguk.

Ichigo mengaruk belakang kepalanya –yang sama sekali tidak gatal- dan nyengir, "Aku juga ingin liburan dan naik kereta malam ini seorang diri," jelasnya tanpa ditanya.

Sontak Rukia memandang Ichigo dan mereka terbahak bersama.

* * *

_Rukia mendudukan dirinya dibangku halaman belakang sekolah dan meletakkan tas sekolah disampingnya. Ia menatap nanar kancing blazernya yang sudah lepas semua. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kumpulan siswa beringgas -yang terdiri dari angkatannya dan para junior- mencengatnya saat ia keluar gedung auditorium dan meminta kancing blazernya. Gadis itu pikir hal klasik seperti,'ingin memiliki kancing blazer orang yang kita taksir saat perpisahan' hanya populer dikalangan para siswi, siapa sangka para siswapun menggemari hal ini. _

_Padahal… Rukia tengah terburu-buru mengejar seseorang, tadinya ia sempat berharap pemuda itu ada dikerumunan para siswa dan juga memperebutkan kancingnya dan nyatanya tak ada. Rukia memukul kepalanya pelan-pelan. Merasa bodoh karena terlalu percaya diri akan disukai olehnya._

_Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Ia tahu hal semisal mengomel sendiri ini bukanlah kebiasaannya, tapi yah… siapa juga yang perduli, toh tidak ada seorangpun disini._

"_HIIAAAA," refleks gadis itu berteriak dan berdiri saat merasakan benda teramat dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya._

_Ichigo tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi berlebihan senpai-nya itu lalu memberikan sekaleng jus blueberry dingin padanya. Rukia menggeram kesal, ia menarik dengan cepat kaleng jus itu dari tangan Ichigo dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Ichigo._

"_Aduh… keluh Ichigo sambil berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak benjol._

_Namun secepat kilat dia sudah berdiri lagi dan meminum ice coffe dengan santai. Tampak sekali pemuda ini sudah biasa dipukuli. Ah… kasian kau Ichigo…_

_Rukia kembali duduk sambil bergumam tidak jelas, sepertinya ini akan jadi kebiasaan barunya._

_Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya suara tegukan minuman, semilir angin, gerak dedaunan, dan samar-samar suara orang-orang yang mengirisi kesunyian diantara keduanya._

"_Senpai."_

_Reflek gadis itu langsung menatap Ichigo._

"_Setelah lulus ini, kau akan kemana?"_

_Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya dan memilih menatap langit biru carah tanpa awan yang menutupi._

"_Aku akan jadi penyanyi."_

"_Penyanyi, ya… kau pasti akan segera terkenal. Suaramu indah sih…" seru Ichigo entah berpikir dulu atau hal itu memang murni dari hatinya._

_Rukia menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mendadak hadir dipipinya._

"_Terima kasih Jusnya," serunya akhirnya._

_Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. Jus itukan sudah dari tadi ia berikan dan lagipula bukannya mereka tengah bicarakan hal berbeda. _

"_Aku akan menjadi penggemarmu."_

_Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

"_Aku akan jadi penggemarmu," seru Ichigo sekali lagi dan ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak dengan wajah semerah tomat._

* * *

"Senpai…"

Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil menghapus sisa-sia air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Hm?"

"Aku selalu mengamatimu sejak debutmu," seru Ichigo dan entah hanya perasaan Rukia saja atau bukan, gadis itu merasa nada bicara Ichigo terdengar begitu lembut.

"Tapi, hm…" pemuda tinggi itu tampak ragu dan malu. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang paling mengerti tentang senpai."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo dan ia merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Senpai… bolehkah untuk selanjutnya aku memanggilmu dengan kamu, Rukia?"

Rona merah tipis menjalar dengan cepat ke wajah Rukia saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo dan dengan canggung dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan… hm.. Rukia… boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya boleh."

"Hm… aku akan membisikkannya padamu."

"Berbisik?"

"Iya dan hm.. bisakah kau menutup matamu?"

Pelan gadis itu menutup matanya, ia dapat merasakan napas Ichigo semakin dekat kearah delinganya, dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak tekendali.

Cup

Rukia mengejap tak percaya. Ichigo… baru saja menehemciumehem pipinya?

Wajah Rukia sontak memerah namun dirinya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo.

"Love you," bisik Ichigo dan sekali lagi dikecupnya pipi Rukia.

* * *

END

A/N Dan dengan demikian berakhirlah fiction gaje ini… *nangis

Kenapa.. Kenapa… Kenapa… Rasanya kemampuan menulisku sama sekali tidak berkembang *nangis  
Ampuni Dyn… Dyn hanya author newbie… *taboked

Jadi… bagamana menurut kalian? Bagus atau abal? Apapun itu Dyn terima kritik serta sarannya…

Khusus untuk Nofi Eonni… Unni harus jadi reviewer pertama.. ehehe.. karena akhirnya Dyn buat IchiRuki lagi . Dan selamat buat kakak yang APNnya sudah 100%. Doain Dyn cepat kelar juga kak ya ^,^

Akhir kata… Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia dan Selamat Lebaran ya ^,^)/'

* * *

OMAKE:

* * *

"Jadi kita pacaran?" tanya Ichigo yang kalut karena dari tadi Rukia hanya bergumam tidak jelas disampingnya.

Kereta yang mereka naiki masih melaju kencang dan menembus kegelapan malam.

Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan kembali bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Ichigo semakin gelisah dan galau.

"Rukia… apa kau menerima pernyataanku?" tanya Ichigo dan nyalinya yang semula tinggi karena berani menyatakan perasaan pada senpai yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu, mendadak menciut, takut juga ia ditolak mesti ia sudah memperkirakannya.

"Iya," jawab Rukia sambil berbisik dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan bingung, tadi gadis itu bicara ya?

Melihat wajah -minta ditonjoknya- Ichigo, Rukia menghela napas panjang, "Iya, bodoh."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar malah terlalu lebar, "Ah… kau juga suka padaku rupanya," serunya jahil.

Muncul perempatan imajiner didahi Rukia.

"Ah… Rukia memang dari dulu suka padakukan…"

Well… hum… haruskah Narator menjelaskan keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang tengah terkapar dilantai gerbong dengan benjol dikepala?

"Terima kasih."

Rukia yang semula –sangat- kesal dan lebih memilih menatap pemandangan luar yang hanya gelap mengalihkan matanya pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disebelahnya dengan benjol dikepala yang sudah hilang.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku," serunya sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

FIN


End file.
